


The sex life of michael harper

by Deadloveheart



Category: My Family
Genre: Multi, mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloveheart/pseuds/Deadloveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the sex life of the youngest Harper, from masturbating age 15 to sex through his life.<br/>Chapter 1 Masturbation.<br/>Chapter 2 M/F.<br/>Chapter 3 M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 15

Age 15.  
I cant believe she was snooping in my room! Again! I was still fuming as I stormed around my room checking everything in my draws and hiding places was as it was left. God, mum has even been through my underwear draw. The cotton garments scattered around the draw with abandon, a mix of white, black, blue and gray. 

I looked over my shoulder to check the door was shut, before walking over to my bed. I pulled he sheet from under the mattress and a magazine dropped to the floor, opening to the middle page. A glossy photo of a girl draped naked across a pool table greeted my eyes. Her breasts, arse and front of her vagina exposed to the camera. My school blazer slid down my shoulders and onto the floor, followed by my tie. I sat on my bed, so I could see myself in the full length mirror, bolted to the door of my wardrobe. My eyes glued to the picture in the magazine as I loosened the top button of my white shirt. I popped each button slowly, there was plenty of time before mums inedible dinner. 

The shirt now balled up on the bed, in a creased heap, my chest bare. Slim and pale, with clear hairs growing in a patch in the centre, and around my pink nipples. I turned the page of the magazine and was greeted by a picture of a brunet with her fingers inside of her. Christ. I quickly unbuckled my suddenly to tight school trousers and threw them to the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror as I stood in just a pair of camouflage briefs, clearly showing my erection. The edge of my balls visible between the material and my legs. I dropped them to the floor and sat naked on the bed. Dark brown pubes were starting to grow around my hard penis and balls, I noticed, as I was admiring myself in the mirror. 

Looking back at the picture in the magazine, I spat into the palm of my right hand and tightly gripped my hard cock. I licked my lips and tried to roll down my foreskin, I got it about half way before giving up and thrusting into my hand. Constantly staring at the picture of the girl, imagining it was her. I set a quick pace, spreading my legs widely across the bed, my hand moving quickly from the base to the rolled up foreskin. A light sheen of sweat was coating my chest and legs, and my hair was slicking down onto my forehead. With every stroke the pleasure grew, until I started to moan. A clear liquid beginning to pool at what was visible of the head. 

I lost interest in the photo and started to watch myself in the mirror, my chest and cheeks shining with sweat and flushed red, my balls sweaty and jiggling up and down with each tug of my penis. My mouth open forming a little ‘o’ shape. My little moans were turning into one long groan as I started to go over the edge. My body tightened and my eyes squeezed shot as thick liquid dribbled out of my penis. Coating my hand and collecting at my penis’s base. A trail of the liquid ran between my balls and my legs. I sighed in contentment and reached for the pack of tissues beside the bed, the strands of whitish liquid hanging between my fingers. I wiped my hand clean, then scrubbed the fluid from my chest and the rest of me. 

I slid my briefs back on, and slipped across the landing and hopped into the shower. The warm water soothing my body as it rained down, soaking my hair, and running down my back, between my legs and to the floor, before slipping down the drain.


	2. Age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael looses his virginity.

“Bloody hell Susan! I don’t see why we have to go! It’s not as if we even like the Jeffersons!” I heard my dad shout from the kitchen, followed by the sound of the car door slamming and the engine starting. I pulled Megan past the door and up the stairs towards my room. I slipped into the bathroom to squirt some deodorant under my arms and take a piss, before walking back into my room and finding her lying on my bed. 

“So…Megan.” I muttered, shuffling my feet. “What do you want to do?”   
She started to pull the bottom of her shirt up, to expose her slim stomach. “I can think of one thing…” She muttered with a grin. “Your parents are out all evening aren’t they Michael?”   
“Well, unless dad has to talk to someone he doesn’t like. So we’ve got an hour, tops.”  
“Works for me.” She said, as she pulled her top over her head exposing a pink, lace bra.   
I tugged my shirt over my head and leaned forward to kiss her, my tongue exploring her mouth and hers was exploring mine. She took my hand and placed it on the clasp of her bra, and nodded her encouragement. With trembling hands I fought to get it undone. She shrugged it off of her, her breasts visible to me for the first time to me. Now seriously hard, I lowered myself until I was level with them, and started to lick and nip at her erect nipples. She moaned loudly, causing my jeans to become painfully tight, I was starting to sweat already. She pulled my head to hers and kissed me on the lips, before popping the button on my jeans and undoing the zip. I gasped, in surprise and relief as the pressure has been eased. 

When she looked at me her eyes were black with lust. “Megan…” I began, she interrupted my by chewing on my left ear.  
“I want this Michael. I want it to be with you.”  
I nodded and unzipped her jeans, feeling the damp heat coming from her crotch. She pulled my jeans down my legs and off of my feet, leaving me in just a pair of tight black boxers. I tugged down her trousers baring her pink underwear to me. A damp patch forming in the middle. She kissed me roughly, before sliding my boxers down my body, my erect cock slapping my chest and my balls dangling loosely. 

“I think I’m overdressed Michael.”   
I nodded, breathlessly, feeling self conscious. I removed her underwear, and for the first time had a real naked girl in front of me. With a shock of horror I realized I had no clue what she wanted me to do. I couldn’t ask could I? Luckily she answered my unasked question by taking a condom from my wallet.   
“Better safe than sorry.”   
I was beyond words, I just nodded mutely, and gasped as her cool hands rolled the latex down my rock hard penis, and gave the glands a hard squeeze. I pressed my lips to hers and licked a stripe up her neck, making her to squeal. 

Taking a deep breath I nudged her legs apart and lined up our bodies. I slowly pushed into her, enveloping myself in warm, wet heat. I struggled to push through the tight muscle. She wrapped her arms around me and whimpered at the burn of being stretched. I kept slowly pushing into her vagina until my bollocks were pressed against her. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her.  
“Yeah. God this fucking hurts…”   
“It’ll get better.” I soothed her. 

I slowly pulled half way out and thrust back in. Causing her to moan. Her legs wrapped themselves around my back and arse, pressing tightly. On my next thrust my head must have rubbed her clit, her back arched and she squeezed me harder. 

“God. Faster Mike.”  
I moaned in response. Quickening my pace, the sound of my scrotum hitting her body filling the roam, along with our moans. I was soaked in sweat, my hips were beginning to ache, and with ever movement I was getting closer to release. 

I changed my angle and started directly hitting her clit, her moans turning into loud near screams.  
“MICHAEL! THERE! RIGHT THERE! GOD. OH GOD. MICHAEL!” she cried. It was all getting to much, my body knotted and I started to shoot my load deep into the condom. My sweaty, red face contorted in pleasure. I pulled my softening dick out of her vagina, the condom full of white spunk. She grinned as she pulled it off and tied a knot in it. She eyed my flaccid dick still covered in cum. Without warning she took it into her mouth and licked it clean. Causing me to moan loudly. 

We were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and foot steps coming up the stairs, we pulled the duvet over our heads as the foot steps stopped outside of my bedroom door. My door opened and mum pulled the duvet off of us.

“Oh my god! Michael.”  
Megan covered herself the best she could with her arms.   
“Uhh…this is not a problem. I’m fine with this, you’re sixteen…..going on seventeen.” She ran out of the room and the door shut behind her.


	3. Age 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just before Michael came out to Ben.  
> M/M

I drained the pint in front of me, and ran a hand through my cropped black hair. I looked up at my friends and muttered about needing a piss. I staggered through the bar, giggling drunkenly.   
I pushed at the toilet door, before realizing it needed to be pulled. To my drunken brain this was the funniest thing. Ever. I walked into the empty toilet and stood in front of a urinal. I fought with the zip on my jeans, and the button fly of my boxers. When I finally got the button undone my dick slipped out of my fly and I started to piss, smiling to myself at the relief.   
I heard the door open behind me, and was aware of another man standing at the urinal beside me. I heard his zipper open and the sound of hiss piss hitting the porcelain urinal. God he’s handsome, I thought. Blond hair, rugged, handsome…..well endowed. Wait. What the fuck? I’m checking men out at a urinal? He looked round at me and smiled sweetly, and drunkenly. He turned and grabbed me, and started to kiss me. He pushed me up against the wall. My brain was screaming at me, I’m being kissed by a man, in a club toilet with my dick hanging out! But his mouth was warm and soft, and his tongue insistent. And when he looks at me with his brown eyes…

I pulled his mouth back down to mine, not caring someone could walk through the door at any second. Or even that there maybe security cameras in here. He started kissing down my neck and nibbling my collar bone. My cock, still hanging out of my jeans was starting, to my embarrassment, grow rock hard. He grinned as he saw it, and sank down to his knees and started to lick at the head and slit. Even though I was hammering it into myself that I am straight, I reacted like any guy about to get a blowjob. I started to moan at the sensation, as he took my head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. He glared at me when my hips rutted forward, and pressed them to the wall. He was not going to be rushed. 

A few minuets later he had half of my achingly hard penis down his throat and his hand working my balls and what he couldn’t manage. It was perfect, his swirling tongue, warm, wet slobber, the feel of his throat muscles contracting around me. I lost control when he took his hand off of my tightening bollocks and took me fully into his mouth. I cried out loudly as my orgasm started, and I continually ejaculated into his mouth. Some white fluid, full of air bubbles started to seep from between his lips, and he still kept sucking, and I kept shooting down his throat, my balls starting to ache, and I wondered how much more I could take. It was like perfect torture. He let my now soft penis slip from his lips and he swallowed. My thick white spunk staining his lips and running down his chin. 

He rose off of the floor and pulled me into a rough kiss, I could feel and taste my own semen on his lips, feel it moving against my own. I could feel he was rock hard as he rubbed against me, and I pulled him into a toilet cubicle. He grinned as I pulled off my shirt, exposing my toned chest, with dark chest hair and a dark happy trail.

He roughly pulled his top over his head and god. He is hot. He smashed his lips to mine and explored my mouth with his tongue. I undid the button on my jeans and slid them down my legs with their flies still open and a drop of my half dried cum stuck to the zip.

He spun me around so I was facing the back wall of the cubicle, and I heard the sound of his jeans hitting the cold tile floor. I was hunched over the toilet cubicle, by arse prone to him. I was dress only in a pair of tight, purple boxer briefs. His warm soft hand started to rub my back and shoulders, before resting in the small of my back. He rubbed one of his fingers between the crack of my arse visible through the tight purple cotton. Causing a hum of satisfaction to leave my lips. 

“May i?” He asked me.   
I nodded quickly, and I felt his fingers disappear under the back of the elastic waistband and slide the boxers down my legs. 

“God. You have got a fucking great arse.”  
I moaned in response, I was beyond even speaking.   
“Have you ever been fucked by a man before?” He asked me.  
My eyes went wide. “…no.”  
“I’ll go gently. I promise. It’ll hurt, quite a bit at first, but I’ll make you feel so good.” 

He pushed three of his fingers into my mouth and told me to suck them. His clothed erection nestled into the crack in my arse as he stood behind me. The feeling of warmth was pure bliss. Once his fingers had a good coating of my spit he took them from my mouth and pressed one of the against the dry, puckered skin of my hole. Slowly, but firmly he pressed it in. Electing a hiss from my lips at the slight discomfort. He gave me a moment to adjust before pumping it in and out. 

Awhile later he added a second. Causing me to groan at the painful burn of being stretched open. He wasted no time in scissoring his fingers to stretch me open. His fingers rubbed a spot inside me that caused me to moan and sputter. 

“You know what that is don’t you?” He asked me.  
I shook my head.   
“That’s your prostate. That’s what’s going to make you cum until you see stars.”

He pulled his fingers out of me causing my hole to desperately clench around nothing. He rolled a condom onto his thick, uncut dick, and lined it up to my hole. He rested a warm reassuring hand on my shoulder as he pressed in and I cried out at the agony of being stretched wide open. 

His hand rubbed gentle circles on my back, trying his best to comfort me. A few minuets later he started to thrust into me, and after a few thrusts the pain was gone and replaced by intense pleasure. Every feeling was amplified, the feel of his busy pubes tangling with the hair in my arse, the sound of his balls slapping hard into my hole, the sound of him grunting behind me, the wet squelching sound of his penis inside of me. 

I was starting to moan uncontrollably, my brow furrowed, my dick starting to throb and twitch. I was soaked in sweat, my flesh flushed red. My eyes half lidded. Without warning I came. It was like every muscle in my body gave up and I was flying. Jizz was flying everywhere, splashing on the wall, on my chest, and onto the floor, all without touching myself. A minute later and little drops of spunk were still leaking out of my urethra. I was spent, and could barley lift my head.

I heard loud, deep moaning behind me and felt intense heat fill me, as he shot into the condom and his thrusting stopped. He pulled out and I groaned at the sensation of being empty. 

He pulled me into a hug, and gave me his number.   
“Call me.”  
He said, and walked out of the cubicle.


End file.
